Dong Xi
Dong Xi is a general who served Sun Ce and Sun Quan. He was recorded to be eight feet tall (184 cm or 6' by modern conversions) and possessed military might that dominated over others. Also known to be a generous and likable person, he was extremely devoted to the Sun family. Roles in Games In Dynasty Warriors 6 he is seen alongside the Sun family. He joins Sun Ce during his campaign for the Wu territory. He appears at the battles of Chi Bi and He Fei. Quotes Historical Information Dong Xi hailed from Yuyao County, Kuaiji Commandery. When Sun Ce entered his homeland, he met with the conqueror at Gaoqian Temple. Sun Ce saw that he was a worthy hero and enlisted him as a low ranked Disciple who Vanquishes Bandits. Around that time, Shanying was being used as a base for Huang Longluo and Zhou Bo, whom gathered several thousands to their side. Sun Ce lead the march himself to suppress them, but Dong Xi was the one who killed both bandit leaders by his hand. As he returned, he was ordered to attend to military affairs in another part of the area and was given command of several thousand soldiers. Sun Ce promoted him as an honorary military captain and served in his lord's army to subjugate Liu Xun and Huang Zu. After Sun Ce passed away, Sun Quan was chosen as the family's next heir. However, his mother, Lady Wu, worried that Sun Quan was too young for the task and worried for the safety of Jiangdong. She called him and Zhang Zhao to her side, asking their plans for the future. Dong Xi said, "Jiangdong's geography has substantial mountains and rivers within it and our Lord Taoni-mingfu (Sun Ce) is highly favored by the people, so, if Lord Taoni (Sun Quan) succeeds the foundations, the adults and servants will revere his instructions. Zhang Zhao and his group can take care of civil affairs while my men and I will become the claws and fangs for our people. This shall profit the realm and set everyone's anxiety at ease." His words greatly inspired those who were present. Ten of thousands of rebels and bandits gathered at Poyang County. Dong Xi went with Ling Tong, Bu Zhi, and Jiang Qin to suppress them, dividing their responsibilities amongst themselves. As Dong Xi quickly broke through his front, the rebels who saw the spectacle from a lengthier distance became frightened by his army's strength and fled at once. As a result, the entire area was pacified in only ten days. For his services, he was appointed as a honored military captain and was soon promoted as a secondary general. In 208, Sun Quan ordered the suppression of Huang Zu. Huang Zu sailed two mengchong ships parallel to one another towards Miankou and defended the area. As the ships were being anchored ships with rocks, 1,000 archers stood nearby and shot flurries of volleys to any who tried to follow. The arrows rained along the path and blocked the advance of Sun Quan's army. With Ling Tong, Dong Xi lead the vanguard with one hundred heavily armored soldiers who didn't fear death. The soldiers boarded a large boat and fought Huang Zu's fleet. During their attack, Dong Xi cut the two ropes keeping Huang Zu's naval blockade in place with his sword, causing Huang Zu's boats to diffuse and float about randomly. With Huang Zu's army in confusion, Sun Quan's troops were able to proceed on their march. Although Huang Zu would escape, his soldiers were not as fortunate as several were cut down by Sun Quan's pursuing troops. The next day, a great feast was held and Sun Quan raised his goblet while facing Dong Xi and said, "Today’s gathering is to celebrate the achievement of the one who cut the two ropes!" During the time Cao Cao was advancing into Ruxu, Dong Xi followed Sun Quan to the protect it. His lord ordered Dong Xi to board a five towered boat and station his men at the mouth of Ruxu. A fierce storm blew suddenly in the middle of the night, turning the five towered boat sideways. His aides panicked, running to and fro, and offered a request to abandon ship. Dong Xi raised his voice in anger, "A general receives his duties and we were ordered to stop the rebels here. Why should we even think of fleeing?! If there are any who say we should still retreat, I will cut them down." Then no one dared to disobey him. In the same night, the boat collapsed and Dong Xi perished. Sun Quan changed into mourning garments and personally attended his funeral. Giving his vassal a courteous burial, he rewarded his bereaved family with economic gifts. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Dong Xi makes his first appearance in chapter 15 of the novel, where he is mentioned to have killed a fleeing Yan Baihu during Sun Ce's conquest for the Wu territory, for which he was rewarded for with a military position. Dong Xi is described as being tall with a square face and wide mouth. When the officer Zhou Tai was heavily injured rescuing Sun Quan, Dong Xi recommended a local for guidance. The local turned out to be Yu Fan, who himself recommended Hua Tuo, a doctor who helped Dong Xi recover from multiple spear wounds. Zhou Tai was eventually healed. In chapter 38, in Sun Quan's bid to destroy Huang Zu, Dong Xi is made a general in the army, and the campaign is a success. At the battle of Hefei, in chapter 53, Dong Xi and Lu Xun arrive as reinforcements to save a dying Taishi Ci after the latter was ambushed. On Sun Quan's second campaign for Hefei in chapter 67, Dong Xi is appointed as one of the central army commanders. His and Xu Sheng's boats take aboard both Sun Quan and Ling Tong, whom recently suffered an ambush at the hands of Zhang Liao and Li Dian. In chapter 68, at the battle of Ruxu, at an engagement between him and Li Dian, a ferocious storm raged about, rolling even large boats about as if they were to tip over. Men wished and attempted to abandon ship, yet Dong Xi commanded them not to, striking dow a dozen of his own mutineering men before his boat was rolled over, and Dong Xi drowned. His body was later recovered and was buried with great honors. Category:Wu non-playable characters